Pretty Little Vampires
by Vexrll
Summary: My two favorite shows combined what happens when the liars meet the famous Salvator brothers, Elana, and Bonnie? Notes Toby is not -A and Elana's not a vampire yet!
1. The Move-Ch 1

Just so you Know they know Mona is -A, and Toby is not and will never be -A. Oh and if it says things like Pizza House it means Hut just copy right laws.

* * *

Spencer wake sup and looks at her alarm clock. She has 2 minutes before her alarm goes off. This is the day her and the girls leave for Rosewood it was their parents idea to keep them safe.

* * *

1 week ago

* * *

The girls arrive at Spencer's from school they had agreed to meet there to study earlier that day. They walk into the house laughing and stop when they see all of their parents.

Emily and Aria ask "What's going on?"

Ella replies "Take a seat girls."

"Why? I don't want to sit down. What's going on mom?" asks Aria.

"Girls, we're worried about you and the whole... -A... thing." replies Mrs. Hastings.

"OK" says Spencer "So what about -A?"

"We're sending you to Mystic Falls to live with Aria's aunt." replies Ella "Aunt Jenna."

"What!?" the girls yell.

"You leave next week." Says Mrs. Fields "MOM?!" Yells Emily

"I'm sorry it's for your own safety girls." replies Mrs. Martin

"This is totally unfair!" The girls scream in union.

* * *

2 days later

* * *

"Caleb, please come with us please!"

"Ok!Ok Hanna I'll go, and just so you know I was planning on going with you anyways. I love you too much to let you go."

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

"I can't stand to leave you again Toby! I just can't!"

"Hey Spencer calm down everything is going to be ok. So... I was thinking since Caleb is going with Hannah maybe I could go to. I mean if its okay with-"

"Of course it's okay I would love for you to come!"

"Well okay I guess that settles that."

"I LOVE YOU So much!"

"I love you t-

He's cut off by her lips finding his thye soon find their way to his bed in the loft.

* * *

"Ezra, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Actually that's why I asked you to come over, I found a job in Rosewood and put in my 2 week notice when you told me. I won't be out for at least a week after you but I'll be teaching freshmen not juniors so we can be together in pubic ther-

He's cut of by the screaming and pouncing from his girlfriend.

* * *

Back to the day they are leaving.

* * *

Aria wakes up to the blaring of her alarm. She reaches over and turns it off. *ugh* This is the day we leave for aunt Jenna's. Better get going.

* * *

Hanna wakes up when her alarm goes up and runs across the hall to kiss Caleb good morning. As usual he is still asleep so she jumps on to his bed waking him up. Then she realises something and her energy level drops.

"Hey are you ready to leave Rosewood for good?"

"Ya, actually I am it will be a nice change."

"I guess your right I'm just going to miss my mom."

"Hey, our life will be better there don't worry."

* * *

Emily's alarm goes off but she has been awake for at least 2 hours all ready. Her mom walks in and sits on the end of her bed.

"I sure am going to miss you but it's for the best."

"I'm going to miss you to mom.I love you!"

"I love you to Em!"

* * *

The girl all put their bags in their car and Spencer picks up Toby, and Hanna takes Caleb with her. They all arrive at the airport at the same time. Aria explains that Ezra will be flying out next week so the all go in. They all check their bags, go thru security and then go find their terminal.

"I'm starving, anyone else wants some food."

"I do" Toby and Spencer say together then look at each other and burst out laughing.

Then the rest say different things at the same time

"Sure I'd like some food." replies Aria

"Me to" says Emily

"I'll Come with you" Caleb says

"Ok, so what do you want I'll go to two different places at the max."

t

* * *

The girl all put their bags in their car and Spencer picks up Toby, and Hanna takes Caleb with her. They all arive at the eirport at the same time. Aria explains that Ezra will be flying out nextt week so the all go in. They all check their ags, go thru security and then go find their terminal.

"I'm starving, anyone else wants some food."

"I do" Toby and Spencer say together then look at each other and burst out laughing.

Then the rest say different things at the same time

"Sure I'd like some food." replies Aria

"Me to" says Emily

"I'll Come with you" Caleb says

"Ok, so what do you want I'll go to two different places at the max.

They all replied in usion

"Pizza House" Yells Toby

"The Salad Bar" Yells Emily

"Pizza House!" Shouts Caleb

"Salad Bar" Shouts Aria and Spencer

"Pizza House and Salad Bar it is then. Now I know what the girls and Caleb want but what about you Toby?"

"I'll take a pepperoni in whatever size they have"

"Ok, Hanna and I will be back in like ten minutes tops." They walk away and Caleb tells Hanna he will grab the pizzas and she can get the salads."

* * *

Spencer's asks "Can you believe we are actually leaving?"

"I know I can't believe we are actual leaving this nut case we call home!" replies Aria.

"It may be a crazy town but, I'll miss it a bit." Toby answers

* * *

Hanna and Caleb return with the food and they eat it and then are called to board the plane.

They tell Hanna and Caleb thanks as the grab their stuff and get on the plane.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys like it this is my first story and I just decided to write it about 8 hours ago then finished my home work and chores ate dinner and typed for an hour past my bed time. 


	2. Mystic Falls-Ch 2

On the plane Spencer and Toby sat together talking about what their life would be like without their annoying families. Hannah and Caleb sat together and talked occasionally kissing. Emily and Aria sat together talking about their life with out -A.

* * *

The flight attendant came and gave them food and they landed in Mystic Falls. They got third bags and went to find Jenna. When they found Jenna they were surprised to see two teens with her. They all greet and then go down to the car

* * *

2 days later

* * *

Aria and Spencer walk into the kitchen Jenna is alone so they ask her about Elena and Jeremy. She decides to tell them the truth.

"Okay, so you see your mom and I had a sister-

"What!?" The girls both yelled

"But she died and I took over as the kids legal guardian. End of story."

"End of story! What?! You're kidding right."

"No, no I'm not"

and she walks away to her room.

* * *

"So those kids are my cousins?" Asked Aria

"Ya, I guess so. Do you think they know?" Replied Spencer

"Not unless she told them we all just call her Jenna."

* * *

Later that week

* * *

So are you guys ready for school on Monday?

"What?" The group ask

"Didn't Jenna tell you your starting school in 2 days?"

"No, no she didn't" replied Spencer and Toby

"Oh, well who wants to go shopping?"

"Meeeeeeee!" Yells Hanna

"But Ezra gets in Monday" wines Aria

"Well I guess we all do." Replies Spencer

"Great, so Jeremy will take Caleb and Toby shopping and I'll take you four. We can meet at the food court and then go get school supplies together. We'll leave in twenty then?"

"Sure" replies Em

* * *

They all get ready making sure they grab their money. They take two cars Spencer's (sent over from rosewood) and Elena's. Toby, Caleb, and Hanna went with Spencer and Jeremy, Aria, and Emily went with Elena.

"I wonder if the fashion here is different?" Asks Hanna (Caleb snickers)

"Hanna, we moved to a different state not country!" Replied Spencer

* * *

Back in Elena's car

* * *

"Do you guys mind if I swing by and pick my boyfriend up? His house is on the way."

"Sure I'll just text Hanna" replies Em

"Thanks!"

* * *

They all go to the mall and split up

* * *

The girls come back with bags full of clothes each, laughing and talking.

They see the guys waking each only with one bag. So the girls hand them some of their bags. They eat lunch each sitting next to their other except for Em and Aria who sits next to Jeremy. Then the go to get school supplies. Spencer of course gets eight binders one for each class and one for homework. she also grabs a pencil pouch for each binder. She gets giant boxes of pencils, pens, and anything else she could possibly need. The rest just get a few binders and some pens and pencils.

* * *

They all go back home.

* * *

Em, Aria and Jeremy hang out, Hanna and Caleb hang out, Spencer and Toby hang out, and Elena and Stephen hang out.

* * *

**The girls all share rooms with their boyfriends because Jenna is cool like and they don't have enough rooms. When Ezra gets in town Em will move somewhere else for now I won't tell you.**


	3. School-Ch 3

**Sorry for the long wait 2nd Cali trip, finals and projects and a 8th grade dance and promo, along with softball. Also Jeremy is in his junior year with the rest of the group.**

* * *

The weekend flew by and they had to start school sooner than they had wanted.

Sunday evening

* * *

Every one is in the living room  
"Uhhhh I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" Hanna complains  
"Hey don't worry there are a bunch of cool people at my school. Plus you guys have each other!" Says Elena  
"Uh, when does school start?" Asks Spencer  
"9" replies Elena  
"Yes! Another hour of staying up!"  
"Hanna, do you ever think of anything but clothes and staying up late with Caleb?" Asks Em  
"Yes!? I think about just Caleb sometimes."  
There is some snickering in the room.  
"Well I'm going to our room, you coming Toby?"  
"Sure"  
Everyone goes to their respectful rooms but, they don't fall asleep for another few hours.

* * *

Monday morning

* * *

Spencer wakes up at 5:45 out of habit she try's to get out of bed without waking Toby but fails. He wakes the second she sits up.  
"Sorry for waking you"  
"You didn't, I noticed you weren't where you should be. In my arms."  
"I know it's early but I'm still on my normal schedule."  
"It's fine."

* * *

Hanna wakes up at 6:45 to do her makeup and get ready  
Aria and Emily get up at 7:15 to get ready and eat breakfast

* * *

They all come into the kitchen at 7:45ish to eat breakfast

* * *

"Okay, so how should we split up since we only have two cars?" Questions Spencer

"Well Stephan is going to pick me up so Jer can drive my car."  
"Okay, um Hanna and Caleb can come with me and Aria and Em can go with Jeremy."  
"What about me? Asks Toby  
"Your coming with me of course!"  
"Uh so what classes do we have together? I have English first hour, anyone else?"asks Spencer  
"I do" says Elena  
"Me too" replies Em  
"Me three" replies Hanna  
"I do" Aria replies glumly  
"Okay so Elena, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Toby and I have English together what about the rest of you?"  
"How do you know Toby has English first hour?" Asks Hanna  
"Oh, we looked over our schedules the day we got them to see what classes we had together." Replies Toby  
"I have math" replies Caleb and Jeremy at the same time."  
"Second hour?" Asks Spencer  
"Math" replies Aria  
"Math" replies Em  
"Math" replies Toby  
"English" replies Caleb  
"Math" replies Hanna  
"English" replies Jeremy  
"Math" replies Elena  
"And I have math"  
"So third hour me and Toby have Spanish anyone else?"  
" Caleb I and have French." Replies Hanna  
"Em and I have Sign language." replies Aria  
"Well Jer and I have art." replies Elena  
"4th?"  
"Science" replies the whole group  
"So we all have that together  
Then there is lunch and we figure the rest out after lunch."  
"Except for me" replies Aria  
"Why not?" Asks Em  
"Because I'm leaving to get a taxi ride to the airport."

* * *

At lunch

* * *

Is it even possible to have this much homework on the first day of school" complains Hanna  
Everyone snickers  
"I'm being serious"  
"We know you are sweetheart but your very dramatic about it"  
"Am not!"  
Everyone replies "Yes you are."

* * *

Back to Aria

* * *

She gets in the taxi to ride to the airport

When she gets to the airport she tells the taxi which terminal to go to.  
"Would you mind waiting I'm just picking my boyfriend up"  
"If your out in the next 15 minutes I will wait."  
"Ok"  
She runs inside and finds the place where his bags were dropped off. She notices one of his bags and grabs it for him.  
He walks towards the luggage claim and when he notices her he runs towards her.  
"Aria! I've missed you so much!" He kisses her  
"Not as much as I missed you!"

* * *

Back at school everyone finishes school and meet at the parking lot

* * *

"I am going to go to Stephan's house and we are going to study so Jeremy can take my car again."  
"Okay we'll keep these arrangements till we find enough money to send Aria's, Hanna's, Emily's, and Toby's car over.  
When the get home Spencer and Toby and Hanna and Caleb go upstairs to "study"  
Since Aria is not home Emily and Jeremy decide to go up to his room to study.  
Aria returns home with Ezra and they go up to Aria's room. No one ends up studying even Jeremy and Emily they end up messing around and playing games.

* * *

**AN: if anyone has ideas for the story I am open to them. I have some thoughts though. Em and Jeremy will continue to get closer and Ezra will get an apartment aria will still mainly live with Jenna since Jenna is her aunt. There will be a wild night were they all go out to a club.**


	4. Club Can't Handle Us- Ch 4

Yes the title is a song and i hold no owner ship to it unless iTunes counts. I feel no encouragement in the comment section do you want me to continue? I could come up with 50 excuses but in the end I am just lazy. I am sorryAs promise club and Em and Jer

* * *

Friday after school

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Jeremy are all in the kitchen.

"We should do something fun tonight" Hanna say

"What about that new club that opened downtown?" offers Elena

Everyone replies "Sure" or "sounds good" at the same time.

"Uh, we'll leave at 8?"

"Sure what time is it right now?" Asks Aria

"Almost 7" replies Spencer

"Okay I'm going up to get ready" replies Aria

"So am I" the rest of the girls reply.

"I guess we should go up and get ready with them" says Toby

"I'll go to the motel and meet you guys there" replies Ezra

"I'm going to go to my house and I'll come back" replies Stephan

* * *

Spencer comes out the bathroom in a tight, strapless, short, black dress and heels. Toby can't help but stare when she walks up to the mirror he comes up behind her. He starts kissing her bear shoulders and naturally she tilts her head for him to kiss her neck. She turns around and starts kissing him, he starts walking towards the bed with her and she lys down on the bed and he crawls on top of her hold himself up with his forearms so he won't squish her. She starts unbuttoning his top when she stops and pulls back." We can't do this right now we need to be down there in 40 minutes." She says checking her watch "So we can do it quickly then you can fix your hair and put on makeup in like 10 minutes" "you know how hard it is to stop once we start." "Ya but... "No buts there will be plenty of time for that" "Fine" he climbs off her and starts buttoning his shirt up. She gets up and fixes her hair and buts on her makeup the still have ten minutes so the go down stairs to wait.

When the get down stairs Jeremy and Em are already waiting and Stephan is walking in the door. Em is in a purple, short dress that flares out a little at the waist.

They sit and talk till the rest come down first Aria who has a short red dress on that has a lair of black lace on top that fits her body perfectly. Then Hanna who has a short, tight, midnight blue dress on. They get into the three cars and drive to the club Ezra barley bet them there. They go in side and sit at the bar everyone orders a drink. The girls live the song that comes on next so the finish there drinks and go dance Elena stays with Stephan though. Soon fete the boys finish there drinks and join the girls Stephan and Elena order another drink, finish it then decide to dance. By about the tenth song Jeremy and Emily decide to sit down and get another drink they end up drink 3 drinks and are a little woozy. The decide to get a taxi and head home they make out in the taxi and go up to his room. Toby and Spencer leave the dance floor next and get a drink the make out and get in her car and drive back to the house and go up to their room. Elena and Stephan and Hanna and Caleb leave the dance floor and go to the bar and get drinks. The two couples star making out Elena hands Hanna her keys and says their going to take Stephan's car to his place, when they get there they go up to Stephan's room. Hanna and Caleb take Elena's car back to the house and go up to there room.

* * *

They all wake up around 10 except for Spencer who wakes at 7 like every Saturday they all wake up with kill hangovers. They grab clothes and go down stairs Spencer comes down in her pj shorts and Toby's shirt,Emily buts Jeremy shirt on and shoots across the hallway to her room for shorts, and Hanna comes down in Caleb's shirt and short short pj bottoms that you can't even see they all look at each other and think woooo. They grab some ginger ale and then Hanna and Spencer notice Em is in one of the shirts they've seen Jeremy in. They give her a question look, and Spencer raises her eyebrows and asks asks "Is that Jeremy's shirt?"

"Maybe"

"Alright spill Em" says Hanna

"Okay, when we left the dance floor we ended up kissing then making out. Then we got in a taxi and made out until we got home then we went up to his bedroom." She blushes as she says "We had sex and fell asleep together. End of story"

"End of story?!" Hanna and Spencer whisper yell.

Elena walks in and notices Em in Jer's T "Why are you wearing Jer's t-shirt?"

"Because they slept together" Hanna replies instantly

"Hanna!?" Em yells

"No way, ew, but no way!" Elena says "I knew he liked you he told me!"

"I guess I kind of liked him since we met." Em replies shyly

"So where are the guys?" Asks Elena

"Caleb was knocked out when I drag myself out of bed."

"When I woke I got up and Toby woke up but we just cuddle and he fell asleep and I sneaked out."

"Jer's in the bathroom I think he was planning on showering"

"So it's just us?" Elena asks

"Ya" they reply

"Change and meet me down here in like 10 and we'll get coffee and leave a note for the guys. We can grab them coffee to go before we leave."

The girls all go upstairs and come back down ten minutes later except Toby is with Spencer.

"Sorry, he's a light sleeper when it comes to me."

"It's alright." Replies Elena

* * *

Okay so I see you guys are reading it but I would like to at least get double digits and I will be updating more often now that its summer. Criticism, praise, ideas are all excepted and please feel free to leave suggestions I've been needing a little extra help with the story I really don't know where to go with it also do you want it to be the next day, week, month graduation it's about January 20th.


	5. (A)ll Fun (A)nd G(A)mes-Ch 5

**Okay so today was my birthday and it rocked. I'm sorry for the long wait/ I would like some encouragement though thanks for those who did review other than just update. So here is the school scene.**

* * *

Next week

* * *

Hanna and Em got their cars on Saturday so Aria road with Em and Jer to school.  
The all park and get out of their cars.  
(Ringing and beeping) all the girls even Elena get a message.  
'Hey b*****s don't think you can run away from me. Your not the only liars in this town just ask Stephan. Kisses -A'  
"What is going on? What is my BF lying about and who the heck is -A!?" Asks Elena  
"Long story, no clue, and we'll explain later it's not safe to talk here." explains Em  
"What!?" Elena screams "Uhhhh, I'm going to find Stephan!"  
"That might not be a good idea!" Aria yells  
"Why not?" Elena asks  
"Because -A knows all of our secrets and has evidence to prove them, they can tell anyone and ruin us or send us to jail. We have already been sent to the police station multitudes of times and almost sent to jail once." Says Spencer  
"Wait so we can't do anything against -A without hurting ourselves?" Elena asks  
"Nope" replies Toby

* * *

Toby and Spencer are in an abandoned classroom  
"Uhhhh Toby why does -A have to follow us every where!? I mean how did they even get here and already know things about other people in this town?"  
"Hey Spence it's aright... we're going to be fine we've gotten through this stuff before, we can do it again. Alright?"  
"Fine, it's just that are parents sent us here to protect us from...  
Toby silences her with a kiss which turns into a fierce make out session.  
"Let's get to English homeroom ended 3 minutes ago so we have 2 minutes to get to class."  
"Okay"

* * *

"Where were you to you never miss home room? Asks Hanna  
"Toby and I were talking about the whole... the message."  
"Uhu, that's all you to were doing?"  
"Well I was rambling on about... you know who... and he kissed me to shut me up."  
"Kissed?" Asks Hanna  
"Well... it turned into making out" she replies slightly shyly  
"W...  
The bell rings and the teacher walks into class  
"Okay class so lets read about Moby Dick"  
"Is that..." Starts Hanna  
"It can't be... can it?" Asks Spencer  
"What's Aria going to do when she sees him she's late" asks Em  
Just then Aria walks in  
"Sorry I'm late I had some..." She looks up from her papers "uh... stuff... to... do... deal with."  
"Hello Miss Montgomery, please take a seat." She looks at him like what the heck as she walks to her seat  
"Mrs. Smith is out and since the freshmen are on a field trip they asked me to fill in."  
"Can someone please tell me were Mrs. Smith left off in the book?"  
"How about you Hanna?  
"I wasn't raising my hand."  
"No you weren't but surely you know where the class left off."  
"Uh... okay, we left on chapter 23"  
"Thank you Hanna, everyone turn to page..." He pauses "135" some random kid shouts out "135 thank you, Miss..." "James" she fills in"James" he repeats  
"Chapter 23...

* * *

Lunch

* * *

"You know I'm starving" says Spencer as she and Toby walk to her locker  
"Oh yeah?" He bends down and kisses her  
"Yeah but not for lunch...  
"Spencer...  
"For you"  
"You know we can't skip lunch are friends should flip"  
"Let's just go home we can tell them I wasn't feeling good and you want to stay with me to make sure I was okay, and get me anything I needed or wanted."  
"Can we at least eat lunch then you can fein a stomach ache and I'll say we're going to head home."  
"Problem solved"

"Hey guys what do you want to do after school?" asks Spenncer

"Well I want to go shopping, if that's okay with you guys." Says Hanna

"Uhhh the joy of shopping" Caleb whispers Toby and they start snickering while trying to muffle it

"What is so funny!?" Hanna and Spencer yell

"Oh…nothing" says Caleb

Hanna gives him a stare down

"Okay, okay it's just that…." Hanna gives him a questioning look "you girls and shopping"

"Okay so girls lets spend the whole weekend at the mall with the guys. Sound good?"

"Yeah" "Sure" "Why not" "Stephan and I can go on Sat not Sun" the other girls say

"Noooooo!" says Caleb

"Umm guys… I don't feel good I'm going to go home and when you get home I'm sure I'll feel better after school." Says Spencer

"I hope your not coming down with something, someone should go with you." says Elena

"I'll go with her" says Toby

"Okay we'll see you later, I hope you feel better." Says Hanna

They head to the office to sign out

* * *

"You drive since I'm suppose to be sick"

"Okay"

They get home and Spencer runs inside leaving Toby shaking his head by the time he gets upstairs she is in one of his shirts and only one of his shirts.

"What took you so long?" she asks tauntingly

He shakes his head and she walks up behind him and undoes hi belt and takes it out.

* * *

**Sorry but I'm not a big detail giver when it comes to that. So what you think, as I mentioned before it's my B-Day and I'm officially 14!**

**Please comment!**


	6. AN

**Okay so sorry for the long wait I haven't felt inspired lately. So my question is are you guys enjoying this? Should I continue? Tell me if you like this story or if you don't. If you want me to right a new story I can just say like PLL, TVD, The Gallagher Academy, or a PLL and TVD crossover(which is what this story is). Also nancy the have a big house its a different house than on the show it has it has 6 bedrooms with bathrooms connected to each. Em and Aria shared a room sometimes Em and Jer share, Spoby share, Haleb share, and Ezria spend nights at the apartment Ezra rents.**


	7. Lets Go Shopping-Ch 6

So so sorry have had no muse lately and i have softball, cheer and High School "ahhh!" homework so this chapter could completely flunk hoping to get 20 reviews so review it up peps. Bad, good, criticism. Just Review?

* * *

Friday 7th Hour (Feb 4)

* * *

The girls are in gov't. Toby, and Caleb are in P. E. Jeremy's in Spanish with Stephan.

"You guys want to go shopping today, Saturday, and Sunday or not today?" Asks Hanna

"Today works, we'll just shop for the guys Sunday then we can do homework afterwards." Replies Spence "they don't take to long."

"Okay so will meet up at Em's locker with the guys in like 10 mins since class in in 2 mi..."

"Miss Montgomery?

"Yes Ms. Smith "

"Tell me how many members in the House of Representatives Virginia has."

"203?" She half asked

"No um... 11"

"Sorry that was Pennsylvania"

"It's okay just pay attention."

((((Ring))))

* * *

P.E.

* * *

"Dude we get to go shopping all weekend" Caleb says with faux excitement as they walked out of the locker room to their lockers

"Yep all the fun in the world" replies Toby he spots Spencer "Hey I gotta go see ya at home?"

"Yeah"

He walks up and covers Spencer's eyes"Hey beautiful" he says

"Hi Toby"

"Uh! How did you know it was me?" He asks faking hurt

"I know your cologne and voice extremely well Toby" she replies "So we are going shopping today and Saturday on Sunday the guys are supposed to get stuff... But

"But what" ask Toby

"I figure we can just grab a bunch of blue shirts that look like the right size and go home. Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfectly fine any less shopping is fine by me" replies Toby

"Get your stuff we need to be at Emily's locker in 4 minutes" she says as she closes her locker

* * *

"Hey ready to go home" asks Caleb

"Actually we are going to go shopping" says Hanna

Uhhhhhh! "Hey on Sunday we are shopping for you"

"Oh Joy"

"Is that sarcasm?" Hanna asks with her hip cocked and and hand on her hip

"Mayyybe" he drags it out and raises his voice at the end a bit

* * *

"So Ezra I'm going shopping with the girls all weekend as pay back to the guys. On Sunday we're going to shop for the guys so I thought you could come Sunday."

"Uh... Sure I'm not busy or anything."

"I have to meet the gang at my locker love you" she kisses him "bye"

* * *

Emily closes her locker and turns around to see Jeremy walk up

"Hey so we are going to go shopping today and tomorrow then on Sunday you get to go shopping!"

"Do I have to?"

"At least for a little the girls won't be happy if we bail all though I'm sure all the guys want to bail."

"I'm sure they do..." He leans in and gives her a kiss

"Hey Em" says Hanna

She turns around to see Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, and Aria

"Where's Fitz?"

"He is only going to come Sunday."

"Okay so ready to go?" Asks Hanna

"Sure" replies everyone

"Can I ride with you Spnce? My cars will me in by Monday I promise." Says Aria

"It's not a problem Aria it's fine right Toby"

"Uh... yeah"

* * *

At the mall

* * *

"Lets go to Forever 21 first!" says Hanna

"Yeah!" Toby and Caleb say with fake enthusiasm

"Come on Toby I want to get a new dress!"

"Why"

"Oh calm down I thought we could go to dinner tonight"

"Okay, but I get to help pick it out"

"What about this one?" He asked holding up a purple strapless, sweetheart neckline dress

"I'll try it on but I want to at least get two to try on... What about this?" She asked holding up a strapless, slick black, tight, shinny, mid thigh length dress.

"That looks great go try them on." She but the purple dress on

"Dress number uno!" She said smiling

"It's pretty but let's see the black one" she changed

"Dress number two" she said doing a slow 360

"I think you should get the black one how much?"

"Uhh... 30."

"Alright you get dressed and I'll get in line."

* * *

"So we're to next?" Hanna asked

"Well it's five do you want to hit up one more shop, gets some food and then go to a few more shop?" Asks Spencer

"Sure" replied the girls

"Oh joy" Caleb whispered to Toby

"Hey at least we are getting food next"

"Yeah I guess" he scoffed

"What's wrong boys?" Hanna and Spencer asked at the same time

"Nothing" they replied

* * *

So what did you think I'm and trying to update more often. Sorry! I want to try to get 20 reviews can we do it I think we can 1,128 views yeahhhh!


End file.
